Répétition
by White Assassin
Summary: Après quinze ans, Winry se lance enfin. Il faut qu'elle le lui dise. Une bonne fois pour toutes! // EdWinry - OS


**Répétition**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Humor – Romance – OS

**Résumé** : Après quinze ans, Winry se lance enfin. Il faut qu'elle le lui dise. Une bonne fois pour toutes! // EdWinry

**Note** : Un autre OS, parce qu'on ne s'en lasse jamais ;p Pour ceux qui attendent le chapitre 3 de Moments, désolée, mais vous allez encore devoir patienter -.-'' J'ai un petit (Ed : Tu veux dire un GROS. Moi : Roh, ça va, hein...) blanc pour la suite, en fait XD Bref, rien d'autre à ajouter...

* * *

Winry inspira profondément, et essaya de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Elle avança lentement sa main vers la porte de la chambre d'Edward, et se ravisa.

- Allez, courage! Tu peux le faire!

Elle retendit la main, et toqua trois coups à la porte, qui semblèrent résonner dans tout son corps. Elle anonça :

- Ed, c'est moi!

Un vague :''Entre...'' se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, que la blonde se décida enfin à ouvrir. Elle entra dans la chambre, fixant avec une sorte d'appréhension le jeune alchimiste, qui, allongé sur son lit, semblait plongé dans une réflexion profonde, le nez dans un de ses innombrables livres d'alchimie. Il leva la tête, lui accordant juste un regard vague, et demanda, un air de lassitude plus que visible sur le visage :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Winry tressaillit, et bafouilla :

- Euh... Ben... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...

Elle baissa la tête, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Appuyée contre la porte, à laquelle elle semblait presque être collée, elle resta muette un moment.

- Allez! Sois convaincante!! Courage!! pensa-t-elle, cherchant, en vain, à s'encourager.

Edward la fixa de ses yeux d'or, et, devant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, lança :

- Bon, t'accouches? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?

Devant la nonchalance du blond, Winry s'exclama, agacée :

- Mais bon sang! Mets-y du tiens, aussi, sinon, j'y arriverai jamais!!

Edward soupira, ferma son livre, et s'assit sur son lit, semblant ne prêter qu'une attention moindre à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- C'est mieux comme ça?

Winry soupira. Elle se décolla de la porte, et s'approcha du blond, rougissant de plus en plus.

- Je... En fait... Tu vois, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, alors... C'est juste que... Non... Euh... Vu qu'on a souvent été ensemble... Il se peut que... Que... Ben... Je... Parce que ça fait quelques temps que je m'en suis rendue compte....

- Abrège! Fit Edward en se massant les tempes. Va au but!

- Oui, bah deux secondes!! s'exclama Winry en serrant les poings.

- Donc, je disais que... Ben...

Elle se tortilla légèrement, regardant de tous les côtés, comme si cela allait faire diminuer sa gène.

- Je... Je... Je sais pas... Comment... Comment te le dire, en fait...

- Si déjà, t'arrivais à aligner deux mots, ce serait bien, tu vois.

Winry serra les dents, et baissa la tête, si bien qu'Edward ne voyait plus son visage...Juste quelques mèches blondes.

- Donc... Ce que je voulais te dire...

- Bon, on va pas y passer la journée, non plus!

- Mais merde! Laisse-moi parler!! cria Winry en levant précipitamment la tête.

- J'attends que ça, alors dépêche! Marmonna Edward en se levant du lit, faisant face à Winry, et croisant les bras.

- Voilà... Et bien...

Winry piqua un fard, et enlaça subitement Edward.

- Je... JE T'AIME!!!

Winry resta dans cette position, muette. Edward, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil, et s'exclama :

- Bah quand même!

Winry lâcha tout à coup le blond, le repoussant presque. Le rouge sur ses joues avait entièrement disparu, et elle demanda, anxieuse :

- Alors, j'étais comment? Ça allait?

Edward mit les mains sur ses hanches, et déclara :

- Ne le dis pas aussi fort, tu m'as crevé les tympans! Mais bon, c'est mieux, quand même...

Il marqua une pause, puis rajouta :

- Enfin, honnêtement, c'est pas encore ça...

- DE QUOI?! S'écria Winry, apparemment énervée.

Edward recula devant le ton menaçant de la jeune fille, et surtout devant la clef à molette qu'elle brandissait.

- ABRUTI!!! Je fais de mon mieux!! Tu crois que c'est facile?!!

Elle lança l'outil qu'elle tenait dans la main droite à la figure du jeune alchimiste qui l'évita par un esquive souple, et qui, dans un flash lumineux, se transforma en un homonculus aux cheveux noirs de jais, aux yeux améthyste, et au sourire moqueur... En Envy, en somme.

- Y'a pas à dire, je suis largement mieux comme ça... dit-il en observant d'un rapide coup d'œil son apparence normale.

Il se tut un moment, s'approcha de la jeune fille, et soupira :

- Je vous comprendrai jamais, vous, les humains.... Vous êtes vraiment trop compliqués. T'as trois petits mots à dire, et t'es même pas foutue d'y arriver...

Winry maugréa d'un air sinistre :

- T'es censé m'encourager, pas m'enfoncer...

Tout à coup, elle se mit à crier :

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi?!!

Envy fit un pas en arrière devant la colère de la blonde, avant de se stopper, voyant derrière elle la porte s'entrouvrir... Et dans son encadrement, apparaître un certain blondinet. Edward, car c'était lui, ouvrit lentement la dite porte, et constata avec surprise que Winry se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il s'étonna :

- Bah Winry, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cham...?

Il se coupa net en voyant Envy, juste devant Winry, qui elle, n'avait toujours pas vu le blond, alors derrière elle. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille était la seule à ne pas se rendre compte de la subite tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce : Edward, rentré du QG militaire plus tôt que prévu, se tenait figé derrière la blonde, fixant Envy avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût sur le visage, et ce dernier, quant à lui, dévisageait le blond avec un air ennuyé et blasé. Et Winry, elle, continuait de crier sur Envy :

- Hein?! Tu voulais que je te le dise comment?! Un truc de ce genre là....?!

Et Envy n'eut même pas le temps de la prévenir que la jeune fille hurla :

- ...JE T'AIME!!!! JE T'AIME!!! JE T'AI... Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Winry se stoppa devant la tête qu'Envy faisait, et surtout, devant le doigt qu'il pointait en direction de la porte. La blonde fit volte face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Edward, qui était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, ou qu'un mort vivant. A vous de choisir.

- ...........

Un ange passa.

Edward grimaçait étrangement. Winry, quant à elle, devint blafarde à la vue de son ami d'enfance, et bégaya :

- Ed... Ed....C'est pas... C'est pas ce que tu crois...

Edward eut un sourire forcé, une larme perla au coin de son oeil, devant le regard horrifié de Winry, et celui, amusé, d'Envy. Et, tout à coup, Edward partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Envy, lui, ne trouva rien de mieux à dire, que :

- Magnifique! A mon avis, ça, il risque pas de l'oublier, ta déclaration!

- LA FERME!! C'est pas drôle!!! s'exclama Winry.

- Moi, je trouve que si, déclara Envy en essayant de camoufler un sourire en coin.

Winry lui adressa un regard noir, et sortit de la pièce en courant, cherchant visiblement à rattraper Edward.

- C'EST UN MALENTEDU, ED!! UN AFFREUX QUIPROQUO!!

Envy, resté seul dans la pièce, pouffa quelques secondes, puis, n'en pouvant plus, éclata de rire, et plié en deux, tomba au sol dans une hilarité incontrôlée. N'empêche, pauvre Ed. Sincères condoléances.

* * *

Un nouveau délire. J'espère que vous avez aimé (**Ed** : _MOI PAS!_ **Envy** : _Moi si XD_ **Winry** : _Toi, ta gueule!_ **Envy** : _O.O_), et que ce OS ne vous a pas paru trop bizarre, étant donné qu'Envy ne ferait jamais ce genre de choses. Mais comme je l'ai dit ci-dessus, c'est un pur délire, un truc sans queue ni tête XD Allez, bisouX à tous et à toutes, et à bientôt :D

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
